


I'm Ready

by FandomRegina



Series: Douxie shorts [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Douxie had like 5 minutes to mourn Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning douxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRegina/pseuds/FandomRegina
Summary: On their way to see Charlamange, Douxie takes time to mourn Merlin.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Series: Douxie shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901116
Kudos: 39





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Anon from tumblr!   
> For Douxie fanfic idea: whump douxie please!!! If you could do in the the context of what was going on in the show. Please and thank you! <3  
> I'm not very good at writing whump, nor do I really know what it is other then a hurt/comfort genre I believe? I tried my best and took this route!   
> If you wish, you can put Wizards:TOA/Douxie prompts in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

Jumping onto the ship, Douxie looks at Archie. “Well, let’s hope we get some answers…before the Order does.” He says, walking over to the back of the ship so they could be on their way. 

As the ship rises into the clouds, Hisirdoux gives one last glance at Arcadia before it becomes a tiny speck on the ground. Sighing, he slides down against the back of the ship, pulling his legs up to him and hugging them, resting his head on his knees. Merlin’s last words to him ring in his head as tea tears begin to fall. 

_The greatest thing I have ever accomplished was saving you._

“Douxie, are you alright?” Archie asks as he shifts into his dragon form, pressing his head against Douxie’s side. 

“He’s gone, Arch.” Douxie chokes out. Lifting his head to look at Archie, the dragon’s ears drop back and he immediately places his head under Douxie’s chin. “He’s _dead_.” Sobs wrack Douxie’s body as he finally lets it all out. Archie gently and slowly climbs into Douxie’s lap. Douxie’s arms go around Archie’s neck as he drops his knees so Archie could climb in his lap. Archie purrs, trying to give Douxie as much comfort as he can as he mourns. 

“I miss him too, Douxie,” Archie whispers, trying to get Douxie to calm down a little. “Remember the time that you broke one of his bottles two weeks after he found us and let us study under him? Do you remember what he said?” Douxie lets out a wet laugh and Archie licks at his tears. 

“He said the next time I break a potion it best be one that turns me into a slorr.” 

“That’s quite right. You had to milk it for two weeks after.” Douxie huffs, smiling.

“You stopped sleeping with me a week in because you couldn’t stand the smell.” 

“You smelled horrendous.” Archie mumbles. Shaking his head, he continues. “And do you remember what I told you the night after Merlin brought us in?” Douxie nods. “I will always, _always_ , be here for you, Hisirdoux. The day I leave your side is the day you die, do you understand?” Archie leans forward and puts his forehead on Douxie’s as he lets out another sob. “You are _not_ alone in his, Douxie. I’m always going to be here for you, till the end.” 

_I’ll try and make you proud._

“Till the end.” Douxie echos, hugging Archie tighter. “And we’ll figure this out, together. Right, Arch?” Douxie pulls away from the dragon, determined. “We’re going to save the Earth. Our way.” Archie smiles.

“Of course, Douxie. We’ll figure something out. Together.” 

Douxie gives Archie one last squeeze before he stands, watching the sun rise in front of them. “We’re going to find Charlemagne, translate the book, and figure out what we need to do.” Douxie looks over at Archie, smiling. “And we’re not doing it alone or playing by Merlin’s rules, by the Order’s rule, or anyone's rules! We’re going to do this on our own and we will win. We will defeat the Order and keep Nari safe.” Looking at the sunrise, Douxie smiles at the colors filling the sky. “We are the Earth’s only hope.” 

_You already have, son._

“But we’re ready. _I’m_ ready.” 


End file.
